In the Room for Two
by howlin-pup
Summary: One-Shot: Being in a room made from Madness has never been a good thing. But maybe when you are in a room with the right person than the right thoughts could come to be. Soul and Maka's thoughts of each other while int he room of Madness.


Soul looked over at Maka with a blank expression as the both of them stood in the dark room that resided in Soul's mind. He in his usual black and red suit while she was in her beautiful black dress. The crimson eyes looked her up and down, studying every little piece of her before his eyes met the confused, questioning gaze of Maka's. '_Well every girl deserves a little black dress...' _Soul thought to himself before he gave a lazy smirk. The sharp pointed teeth sent a small shiver up Maka's back as thoughts of the power that her partner held.

Soul could slaughter someone faster than a person could even think to scream and after the person's soul had left their body, Soul would just stand there with that same smirk on his face. That same smirk that was now pointed towards her. Honestly...Maka should be afraid of her Weapon and the ease that Soul had when slaying demons.

Soul started to take the steps towards Maka and held their eye contact still. Each step closing the distance between them. That smirk still on his face, the one that he held that told everyone that he was ok and he was cool. The same lie he told everyone. Soul was now in front of Maka and now she could look into his eyes. The same red colored eyes that held humor and mischief were now scared, sad, and had the look of need to make Maka safe. This look...Maka smiled softly and lifted her lithe arms to wrap themselves around Soul's neck. The eyes that Soul had was the reason why Maka wasn't afraid of him. The grinning face hid itself into the curve of Maka's neck as she strengthened her hold around him. Now that Soul's face was hidden from her and his mind, his body shook slightly in the small arms of Maka. As the Soul's body shook, Maka soft smile grew as her reasons of not being scared of Soul were reaffirmed.

This boy no older than Maka, even with the obstacles that they had faced and the many kesshins that were in their future, Soul would protect Maka from getting hurt or even getting her hands bloodied. Even though Maka held the weapon, the blood was always on Soul and he would make sure that it stayed that way.

Soul cried more as he was in her arms and Maka not judging him. This girl that held him, he wanted a permanent place in her heart...a place and knowing that he would always be with her. Soul would protect her with everything that he had. Whether it was with his actual body or diving into the madness that they both had tasted. He would be covered in blood and slay the kesshins that were expected of them...as...long as he...as long as he could return to these arms. '_But her dream is to make a weapon for death...that is my_ place...' Soul reminded himself. He knew that his time in these arms would be short for Maka's dream till then...he would enjoy his time. It was worth it...to get her her dream, to keep her safe..., to keep her pure...

Maka lifted one gloved hand and started to stroke Soul's white locks in a comforting manner. "Ssshhh.", Maka shushed the vulnerable boy in her arms hoping to get the crying to subside. Her loyal weapon. Her Weapon that also stood by her side and gave his all for her. There was no fear in her heart for Soul. "I love you, Soul." Maka admitted softly.

Soul looked up from her shoulder with wide eyes that no longer looked sad. His eyes redder than normal and full of shock turn into happier ones. As a small shy genuine smile took place of the fake smirk. "I love you too, Maka." He muttered back as his arms finally moved around Maka to hug His Meister tightly. Both stood in the room that had welcomed only the two of them that was hosted in Soul's mind and let their affection flow into their souls. Because Soul would slay any person who dared to endanger HIS Meister and Maka would make sure that HER Weapon was well cared for...as it should be.

FIN

Author's Note: This was just a small one-shot thing that I wanted to write since the thought came to my head. If you see any mistake or have any advice please tell me. I would love to get all the help that I can get. I hope that you guys liked it.

Thank you MizuneMinamiki for helping me!

=-^.^-=


End file.
